


Bite of Desire

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood moon, Debauchery, Dominance/submission, Incest, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a night with a lunar eclipse, Gabriel Belmont, the prince of darkness, is overwhelmed by desire. The only one who is able to quench it is his creation, his little fangling - Alucard.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite of Desire

Night had fallen over the city, leaving reign to the shadows and unleashing desires only sated in dirty side alleys. Gabriel took a deep breath, sighing into the winds of the night. Even after having been reunited with his son, and after the defeat of Satan, he was feeling restless and unsatisfied. His desire for true death had been quenched as of the moment, but it would undoubtedly return to him at some point.

While he was crouching on the roof of the cathedral and gazing into the maze of streets below, he pondered going on a hunt for tonight. He was hungry, but not for blood, as he soon enough realized. A sneer curled his lips, and he turned his head lightly to look back to the door leading to the cathedral's roof. No, he was hungry for something else entirely. Something which tonight could only be granted by one being in this world.

He rose noiselessly, pacing back into the cathedral. The light of countless white, dripping candles was filling the emptiness of the once glorious and well-visited building. There was not a soul coming here voluntarily. After all, the city had turned towards the belief in God Money, into the absolute obedience to the sound of coins and bills filling up the pockets of the rich and dripping like water from the hands of the poor.

Gabriel slipped further through the corridors, noiselessly like a true predator of the night. Anything less wouldn't have been befitting of the prince of darkness. He could move even across loose stone plates without shifting them, without creating even the faintest noise. That was necessary to approach the prey he had in mind for tonight, since it was at least as cunning and powerful as himself. Again, there was nothing less to expect. After all, Alucard was created in his image.

Gabriel chuckled inwardly when he spotted his son. For some reason, Alucard had laid down to rest, despite the night so gently embracing them. Peculiar how his son tended to act at times. He hadn't quite understood Trevor yet. What he could understand, though, was the desire to be called "Alucard" rather than "Trevor". They both had left their family, their past, and their lives as men behind, though it resurfaced every now and then.

He stood over his son in a flash, gazing down at him. Alucard had stripped to his waist, laying on his side and slumbering. At least it looked like a slumber from the outside. Gabriel knew that they were rather caught in a death-like state, not unlike torpor, the sleep of the dead. Dreams came and went every now and then, often too fleeting to be remembered or understood. Still, there was a sense of peace around Alucard as he laid there.

Gabriel knelt down next to Alucard, gently lowering his hand on the other's shoulder. Pale white flesh, cold and lifeless, though heating when passion or blood filled their veins. They often went hand in hand, thus having been united irreversibly in their minds and instincts. Seeking pleasure meant seeking blood, finding blood meant finding pleasure. Every ruby drop filled with ecstasy beyond words...

"Father...?" Alucard stirred, yellow eyes opening slowly. Gabriel chuckled, remaining still and silent for the moment. Had he turned Trevor sooner, would he have looked more like a human now? He had asked himself that question only a couple of times. To him, Alucard looked just fine like this. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Trevor." Only he could call his son affectionately like that. There still was some amount of humanity within him, some amount of love for his own flesh and blood. The flesh and blood he desired so much tonight. "I just have been watching you for a moment."

Alucard's dark eyes settled on him, wonder filling them. Nothing about Alucard looked quite human any longer, Gabriel noticed once again. Snow white hair, despite the rather youthful features, yellow irises on otherwise blackened eyes, skin paler than his, darkened lips, fine thin scars scattered across his features...

Gabriel leaned forward, taking Alucard by surprise as he kissed him deeply. His tongue slowly slid forward, gently prodding against Alucard's lips to ask for entrance. Alucard granted it, apparently too confused by the contact to react otherwise. Maybe it also was the obedience to both father and sire coming through, just anything that made Alucard accept the kiss, rather than pushing Gabriel away.

Gabriel didn't give his son much time. In a flash, he was above Alucard, knees pressing those powerful thighs apart. His claws traced ever so lightly along the powerful body, sometimes faintly digging into the skin and leaving tiny beads of sluggishly flowing blood welling to the surface. A deep, rumbling growl of pleasure rose in Gabriel's throat, and he again covered Alucard's lips in a greedy, invasive kiss.

"Father..." Alucard's breathless plead fell on deaf ears. "Father, what... what are you doing..."

"You should know quite well what I'm doing here, Trevor..." Gabriel purred softly, his fangs raking along Alucard's neck, hinting and teasing that he might just bite his son. "Tonight is a peculiar night, and I want to taste every drop of it."

The gasp he tore from Alucard's lips when he finally sank his fangs into the pale white flesh was just as delectable as the cursed blood flowing from the bitten vein. Gabriel tightened his grip on his struggling son, taking a deep gulp and moaning against Alucard's neck. This was just heavenly. Alucard's blood tasted just as wicked and twisted as Gabriel had thought it would, and it made his body burn up with desire. All of a sudden, he felt like he was set ablaze, and the only way to calm this frantic desire would be to take all that Alucard had to offer.

Gabriel hissed sharply when he felt sharp claws raking down his back. Of course, his actions wouldn't remain without some amount of retaliation from Alucard's side. He gazed down at those wild, yellow eyes, at the untamed energy pulsing right behind them. Alucard was a beast more than a man, just as Gabriel had left most of his humanity behind, in order to embrace the inner depravity lurking in the shadows of every man's heart. He grinned down at his son, mouth and fangs smeared with the thick red of his own flesh and blood. He had created Alucard in his own image, and time had forged Alucard into a beast without match. Now he, Gabriel, would be the one to tame this beast.

"You have such a wild look about you, my son..." he purred out, grabbing Alucard tightly and turning him over, pressing up behind him and grinding his front to his toned backside. "Am I not pleasing you?"

A dirty chuckle came from Alucard, and the gaze cast back at him was positively beastly. There was no doubt any longer that Alucard was giving in to his base instincts, and Gabriel could barely resist to follow Alucard into this special kind of madness which drove both of them to gather more and more power. "No, I just was pondering how it must be in top position. Surely a nice look at the creature below you, isn't it, Father?"

Gabriel growled deeply, pinning Alucard down with more force. Alucard struggled against the grip, displaying almost as much physical strength as Gabriel. But Gabriel had fed more recently than Alucard, which gave him an advantage over the younger vampire. They struggled for control, though it was rather evident that Alucard's control was slipping more and more. Gabriel was fascinated to see how Alucard still looked like he was about ready to fight, but held his body still.

"What's the matter, my dear son? Are you unwilling to fight your father any longer?" Gabriel chuckled, licking his lips and fangs. "You looked so beautiful when you struggled and thrashed beneath me."

"I can't give you everything, Father," Alucard teasingly countered. "I will give you as much as you can take, but not more."

"You will take that back..." Gabriel growled. He made Alucard spread his legs further, grasping his wrists with only one hand. The other hand went down, to tug Alucard's clothes out of the way. Gabriel snickered when he found the already stiffening member, closing his fingers around it slowly. "Now now, that is an interesting little fact. You are getting hard from having your father bite and touch you?"

"Not my Father ... but my Sire." Alucard panted softly, his chest rising falling with his erratic breathing. "The Sire who formed me into this beast, and the Sire who holds the reigns of my existence."

Gabriel hissed softly, pushing Alucard to turn around and offer himself to him a little more definitely. Alucard didn't obey easily, but he did turn around and push his backside up against Gabriel at some point. Gabriel uttered a somewhat purring sound, his hand resting possessively on Alucard's waist. He was taking what was rightfully his, after all, and he couldn't resist to bend down again and bite into Alucard's neck once more, to drink another gulp of blood.

The taste seemed even better than before. Gabriel growled deeply, his grip tightening on Alucard as he felt the younger vampire shuddering and twitching beneath him. The muscles beneath that white skin, pale as moonlight, were bunching and straining, in an effort to fight Gabriel off, while at the same time, Alucard wanted to remain under control. Caught between two completely different wishes, he was easy prey for Gabriel.

Gabriel nuzzled his nose into Alucard's nape, smiling against the cool skin, while he worked on stripping the younger vampire completely. To have his little fangling naked and defenseless beneath him was incredibly arousing, and he felt himself harden in his clothes. This was just too tempting. The taste of blood, the strange night, the mood rising inside of him—he wanted to just have everything Alucard could offer. He wanted to make his son his whore for this night.

"I want you." Gabriel nipped along the sensitive earshell, grinding against Alucard's backside and making clear that he wasn't just talking, but meaning it. "I want to make sure that you won't forget your place beneath me."

Alucard gazed up at him, eyes shimmering with hunger. There definitely was something very pleasant about this situation, and it wasn't just this feeling of power over the younger vampire. Gabriel hissed, raking his claws across the pale flesh and watching how more of the dark blood beaded to the surface. This was simply perfect, the contrast of ruby red blood against such creamy white flesh.

"You definitely belong beneath me." Gabriel sneered, patting Alucard's backside in a condescending manner. "After all, you seem to be accepting your place easily enough."

"Don't be too cocky..." Alucard hissed, though went silent immediately when Gabriel spanked him warningly. Now, he was biting his lower lip with one of his fangs, until blood dripped down his chin. Gabriel quickly licked along Alucard's bottom lip to catch it, before he moved against the other vampire and at the same time stripped himself from the waist down.

"You are the only one to take me like this, my Sire..." Alucard shuddered lightly, and Gabriel could think of a couple of reasons why Alucard was quivering like that. He rubbed along the younger vampire's sides in an effort to calm him down, smirking at him. "But I wouldn't want it to be any other way."

"That's good to hear, my little fangling." Right now, Gabriel didn't want to think that it was his son right beneath him. No, it was his creation, his little fangling, the minion to be almost equal to him in prowess and strength. "I hope that you will sing beautifully beneath me, and keep true to your promise that I will be the only one to take you like that."

"Sure you will remain the only one. Anyone else would lose their head." Alucard smirked, grinding back against Gabriel. "Please, don't make me wait for too long, my Sire."

Gabriel hissed softly, biting into his own hand and smearing his cock with his own blood. He didn't want to hurt Alucard too much. It would become rough anyway, so there was no need to make it any more difficult for them. He ground lightly against the younger vampire, then began easing himself in. It wasn't all that easy, though, and Alucard hissed and whimpered as Gabriel invaded him, pushed past the tight muscle and took his fangling how he desired and deserved it.

Alucard's long claws dug into the bedding beneath them, and a primal, deep snarl was torn from his throat when Gabriel fully hilted inside of him. They both shuddered, straining to remain still for a moment, but also wanting to move against one another. Again, those yellow eyes gazed back at Gabriel, filled with sheer need and want. Gabriel smirked, giving Alucard a small thrust and making the younger vampire howl with lust and a little pain. But pain and lust were only separated by such a thin line any longer, it almost made no difference at all.

"You are quite heated up, I would claim..." Gabriel panted lightly, his fangs flashing as he sneered down at Alucard, who was squirming uneasily. "Have you been waiting for this for such a long time?"

"D-Don't mock me." Alucard growled and grunted, moving against Gabriel despite the tight grip on him. There it was, the primal beast having awoken inside of Alucard, stirred by the blood of his father, his sire, his creator. "You were the one to take initiative and me, not the other way round."

"That much is true." Gabriel nuzzled his nose against Alucard's ear, enjoying the small, pained sounds coming from the vampire beneath him. How did it feel, he wonder, to be impaled like this? How did it feel to be taken the first time, like this, by a more powerful entity than oneself? He was quite sure that he never would be in the same position, so he left the question unspoken. "And it's just right that I took you, not you me. It wouldn't befit you to take your sire, after all."

Alucard whimpered when Gabriel gave him another thrust, and yet another after that. After a while, Gabriel fell into a fluid, if a little harsh rhythm. He didn't give Alucard much time to recover from the thrusts, and definitely didn't want the younger vampire to recover from this, not before he had taken as much as it needed to sate this burning desire in his heart and soul. It was strangely beautiful to see his powerful fangling caught up beneath him like that. This was just how it was supposed to be, after all.

Gabriel's right hand curled tightly around Alucard's wrists, while his left splayed across Alucard's chest, over his heart. There, a faint scar had remained behind. Very faint indeed, for it wasn't visible with the naked eye. But a little feeling around, and Gabriel could feel the faint raise on Alucard's skin, right where the combat cross once had staked the mortal Trevor Belmont. A surge of pain suddenly wavered through Gabriel, and to distract himself from it, he bit down on Alucard's shoulder, increasing his pace and the intensity of the thrusts. He didn't want to think of the moment he had killed his son in, of the battle that had thrown him into the madness and the sheer want to destroy the whole world.

But it had also been the moment when he had created his mirror image, if not as powerful as himself. It was true that Alucard, too, could only truly be killed by the legendary Vampire Killer, but that didn't mean that he also possessed as much power as his father. His magic was wicked, and his beast side was terrifying, that much was for sure. But that still didn't put him on the same level as the one and only prince of darkness.

Alucard suddenly cried out, his insides clenching tightly around Gabriel. Gabriel was a little surprised by the sudden and intense reaction, but then sneered maliciously. He repeated the thrusting motion, in the same angle and with the same power as before. And indeed, Alucard again howled, his face twisted with pure pleasure. Gabriel grunted, nicking Alucard's ear with a fang lightly, to suckle faint traces of blood while he was pleasuring his son like that. It was debauchery, twisted and dark, in a once prestigious place to worship God nonetheless. And still, it felt just right, just perfect for this night. Unnoticed by Gabriel, the full moon had risen blood red above the city, shining brightly and unsettling in the cloudy night skies.

Was it the moon or just his own soul calling to such pleasures? It was impossible to tell at that moment, but it was unimportant anyway. There was only one thought on his mind, and it was centered around taking what rightfully belonged to him already. There was nothing which could take his son away from him any longer. Not even fate, powerful as it could be, could get between them. No, they were tied to one another now, and they would remain together, even if they one day would find true death at the hands of an unknown enemy.

"F-Father..." Alucard's whimpering made Gabriel snap out of his gloomy thoughts for a moment, and brush his lips against his son's ear in a soothing manner. "Father, please ... I can't bear it any longer ... it's just too much...!"

"Then let yourself fall into this pleasure, my fangling. Let yourself fall, and drown in this dark pleasure." Gabriel grunted and panted, feeling his own desire surging all of a sudden. It had to be the knowledge that he had Alucard teetering on the edge of such intense pleasure, of such a wonderful moment. "Let yourself fall … Trevor."

Maybe it had been that one name he had thought to have abandoned completely, whispered into his ear by his sire, his father, his creator. Alucard suddenly howled, not unlike a wolf, his length dripping with thick, sluggishly flowing seed. It stained the red linen beneath him, and he collapsed onto it, panting and trying to regain his composure. Gabriel straightened up, spreading his knees a little for better leverage, and began working on Alucard again. Almost, the tight strangling around his member would have made him cum, too, but it hadn't quite been enough. Greed got the better of him once more, and he worked into the body beneath him, eager to feel more.

He didn't even need to restrain Alucard's wrists any longer. Gabriel felt that he could just mount the vampire beneath him, hands grasping those slender hips tightly and fixing Alucard in his position. His fingernails scritched along the still unblemished patches of skin, marking them with red beads and fine scratches. Gabriel leaned his head back, eyes closed and lips parted for his heated breath to pass. He felt like a beast taking its mate, taking everything it just needed, aside of hunting, feeding, and the occasional killing. How long had it been since he had bedded anyone? Much too long, as it seemed. And he was just sating a desire long neglected, near forgotten amidst the pleasures of killing and drinking blood as the ruler of the shadows.

Gabriel howled when he finally emptied himself into Alucard, unable to bear it any longer. His body just needed it—needed to let go of this pent-up desire. Finally, a fire long stoked in the pits of his soul was coming to a rest, fading into gleaming ashes, ready to burst free at any moment in the future. Gabriel slowly ceased his moving, gazing down at Alucard. The younger vampire looked drained and a little dizzy, eyes staring into the distance, breath still erratic like after a long, exhausting fight. To reach such exhaustion required much in their case. It was a testimony of Gabriel's overwhelming aura, and of his true powers when unleashed upon a lover, as willing or unwilling as they might be.

"This was just what I needed." Gabriel slowly pulled out of Alucard, watching how thick amounts of cum slowly beaded and dripped down along Alucard's powerful thighs. He had claimed a true beast like it was nothing, and that gave him another small rush. "I hope you'll remember your place for some time now."

"I will, my sire..." Alucard closed his eyes, slowly sinking down on his makeshift bed completely. He closed his eyes, seemingly needing time to recover now. "I will always know my place, Father."

"That's a good boy." Gabriel couldn't resist a last bite, to truly assert his dominance. Alucard offered no resistance. The blood whispered sweetly to Gabriel, gave away how much Alucard submitted to him. "I will claim you again, should the need arise... Remember that well, my boy."

 


End file.
